mangafandomcom-20200224-history
The Sacred Blacksmith
Funimation Entertainment | network = AT-X | first = October 3, 2009 | last = December 19, 2009 | episodes = 12 | episode_list = }} , is a Japanese light novel series by Isao Miura, with illustrations by Luna. As of December 2010, nine volumes have been published by Media Factory under their MF Bunko J label. A manga adaptation by Kōtarō Yamada started serialization in the seinen manga magazine ''Monthly Comic Alive on March 27, 2009. The first tankōbon was published June 23, 2009. An 12 episode anime adaptation by Manglobe studios aired from October 3, 2009 to December 19, 2009. Synopsis 44 years ago, a great war known as the Valbanill War ravaged the land. One of the war's most dangerous weapons was the Demon Contract, where humans sacrifice their bodies to become powerful demons. Realizing the damage the contracts have caused the land, the surviving nations made peace and banned the use of the Demon contracts. Cecily Cambell is a 3rd generation Knight from Housman, one of the cities of the Independent Trade Cities, a democratic federation of cities. As her grandfather was one of the founders of the Independent Trade Cities, she is proud of her heritage and wishes to protect her city as a knight, like her father and grandfather before her. One day, she fights a mad veteran of the war causing trouble in the market, and, inexperienced and overmatched, faces defeat. But she is saved by a mysterious blacksmith named Luke Ainsworth. Cecily is impressed by Luke's katana, a weapon she has never seen before, and asks him to make one for her. Her involvement with Luke will bring her to an adventure she never expected. Characters ; : :A girl with red hair, well-endowed, and a 3rd generation knight from The Knight Guards of Housman, the Third City of the Independent Trade Cities. Her grandfather, a former nobleman who became a knight, was one of the founders of the Independent Trade Cities during the Valbanill War. After the war ended, the Cambell family served as knights protecting the city's independence. When her father died of an illness, Cecily took up the role of the head of house, and thus became a knight. She believes strongly in justice and the protection of the city and its citizens. :In the manga and light novels, Cecily is depicted as a strong smart girl with great leadership skills, evident early when she leads a group of knights and mercenaries against a band of thieves and monsters. She quickly learns from her mistakes and is a skilled sword fighter. The anime portrays her in the opposite: she is inadequate and possesses mediocre swordsmanship. In the anime, most of the jokes are about her over-sized chest and inadequacies. She usually blushes but lashes out violently only to Luke. As the series progresses, she quickly develops romantic feelings towards Luke. ; : :The titular character is a blacksmith of great skill and renown and is also a talented swordsman. Possessing dark brown hair and blue eyes with one of them being a glass eye, he is arrogant, private and often insensitive to others. He lives with Lisa, who aids him in his work and often accompanies him on his business. He comes to know Cecily after saving her repeatedly from certain death. Luke wields a Japanese katana and employs a unique sword-fighting style, which is uncommon in a land where most people use a longsword and shield. He also possesses extraordinary blacksmith skills, as well as the magical ability to forge a katana in the midst of a battle. :Although Luke often criticizes Cecily for her inadequacies, he has slowly come to accept Cecily. Her will to protect the city and all its citizens reminds him of Lisa Oakwood, the love of his youth. After his encounters with Cecily, Luke has also come to appreciate Lisa. He becomes increasingly worried that Lisa is living a lifestyle he has forced upon her. After his confrontation with Lisa about her true feelings, he confesses his regret forcing the burden of his past onto her and wishes for her to walk her own path. At the end, Luke promises that they will be together forever. ; : :A cute little girl who is a live-in assistant to Luke. Lisa is actually a demon born from Lisa Oakwood, Luke's childhood friend. Although unconfirmed, it is suggested that in order to protect Luke forever, Lisa Oakwood made a Demonic Pact before dying to Valbanill and sacrificed herself to create Lisa. :Lisa greatly resembles Lisa Oakwood when she was young, possessing similar traits, such as blonde hair, purple eyes, and elven ears. She has a sweet personality and is very polite. Lisa is also able to create a gigantic fireball to assist Luke in forging katanas in the heat of battle. Lisa loves Luke and her life revolves entirely around him. She has proven herself very capable around the house and takes delight in doing them. In addition, Lisa assists Luke in the forge. When confronted by Luke about her true feelings, Lisa reveals that while she is very happy being with Luke, it also pains her because she is only a "duplicate". She shoulders the burden of Luke's past and knows that her existence reminds Luke of it. However, Lisa confesses that her one wish in life is to remain by Luke's side forever. ; : :The demon sword of wind. Aria is special in that she can transform into a human. In her human form, she is beautiful, light-hearted, romantic and very feminine. Her exact age is unknown but she has memories reaching back to the Valbanill War where she was born of a demon contract on the battlefield. Her past is filled with murder and carnage and Aria has come to accept that it is her fate as a demon sword. However, after meeting Cecily, she has learned that there are those who would wield a sword not for the purpose of killing but protecting. Because of this, she has become incredibly fascinated with Cecily and the two form a powerful bond which enables them to become stronger. As a demon sword, Aria is able to sense other demon swords. Throughout her stay with Cecily, she has met other other demon swords like her, which prompts her curiosity. She is particularly interested in how she was born and how she is able to take the human form. Her transformation into a sword is invoked with the chant: "Awaken, Grasp the Truth, Control the Wind and Slay god". ; : :Leader of the Knight Guards of Housman and veteran of the Valbanill War. ; : :Mayor of the City of Housman. ; : :A friend of Cecily who works for the city. ; : : A powerful and aggressive knight of Housman that initially looks down on Cecily. However, after witnessing her fight against a monster, he starts to respect her more as a knight. He wields a zweihander. ; : :A recently promoted commander from the Empire. He is actually the cloaked figure who is the source for most of the conflict in the series. He wields the Demon Sword of Darkness. ; : :A young girl from the Empire who is the illegitimate daughter of the Emperor. As proof, she has "E" as her middle name, which is an indication of the royal family. Initially portrayed as a spoiled and selfish girls, she is, in fact, very down to Earth, capable of all the household tasks. She struggles internally to fulfill her mother's dying wish: to be recognized as a legitimate child of the Emperor. However, when the Empire refuses recognize her and brands her as an impostor, she is forced into the tough decision of having to face the death penalty or defect to an opposing nation. After she and her bodyguards were forcefully convinced by Cecily, she renounces her royal status and defects to the opposing nation along with her bodyguards. ; : :A Demon Sword of the Black Flame, who, like Aria, can take human form. In her human form, she is morose and taciturn. She was in Charlotte's possession but may have come from Siegfried. She transforms into a sword by chanting "Awaken, Cloak in Darkness, Finish thee and Slay God". ; : :One of Charlotte's companions. She wields Claymore, the Demon Sword of Earth. ; : :One of Charlotte's companions. She wields Rhomphaia, the Demon Sword of Scarlet Light. ; : :One of Charlotte's companions. She wields a ballock knife, the Demon Sword Slayer. ; : :Luke's childhood friend that wanted to be a knight and protect everyone in the city. Unfortunately, she died trying to protect Luke from Valbanill and in result, a new demon called Lisa was created. While it has not been confirmed, Cecily believes that Lisa Oakwood was the one that created the current Lisa to stay by Luke's side forever in her place. ; : :The maid who serves the Cambell Family. She is very strong within the domestic sphere and is able to physically overpower anyone who interferes with her duties as she perceives them. She is very loyal towards the Cambell's and reacts strongly to any ill speaking towards the family. ; : :Cecily's mother. She is a calm and gentle woman. She wishes that Cecily would be more feminine. She acts as a mother figure to Charlotte while she and her bodyguards stayed in the Cambell house. ; : :The wielder of Elsa, the Demon Sword of Thunder. A veteran of the Valbanill War, he lost his daughter after the war when a demon attacked his home. His sanity now gone, he lives for only one thing, to redeem his hatred of Valbanill. He comes to Luke's home seeking vengeance. ; : :A Demon Sword of Thunder who can shape-shift. In her human form, she is a quiet, sad girl. Elsa was born from the rage of the Old Knight when his daughter was slain. She has the same name as his daughter. :After his defeat, she slays him with a misericorde, fulfilling the promise made by his real daughter and dying herself from the wounds she received fighting Cecily and Aria. She transforms into a sword by chanting: "Awaken, The Time is Nigh, Thunder's Judgment and Slay god." Theme songs Opening Theme : "Justice of Light" by Mayumi Gojō Ending Theme : by Aki Toyosaki Anime The anime comprises twelve episodes. The Japanese edition DVDs have been released by Blasmi. The English edition DVD set is licensed by Funimation and is scheduled to be released in the fall of 2010FUNimation Entertainment Acquires The Sacred Blacksmith. Funimation began streaming episodes of the anime in June 2010.New Streaming Videos Reception The light novels have sold over 780,000 copies. Chris Schmitt wrote "Sacred Blacksmith has a very odd take on the fantasy genre, mixing moe character designs similar to K-On! with some deep, and sometimes dark, fantasy elements."Schmitt, Chris. "The Sacred Blacksmith". (February 2010) Otaku USA. p. 22. References External links * *[http://www.mediafactory.co.jp/bunkoj/pickup.html The Sacred Blacksmith at MF Bunko J] *Sacred Blacksmith - The Official Anime Website from FUNimation * * Category:Fantasy novels Category:Fantasy anime and manga Category:Manga of 2009 Category:Anime of 2009 Category:Funimation Entertainment Category:MF Bunko J Category:Seinen manga Category:Light novels de:Seiken no Blacksmith es:Seiken no Blacksmith fr:The Sacred Blacksmith ko:성검의 블랙스미스 it:The Sacred Blacksmith ja:聖剣の刀鍛冶 pt:Seiken no Blacksmith zh:聖劍鍛造師